


Deliver Me

by captaincastle



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blindfolds, Broken Engagement, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Protectiveness, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincastle/pseuds/captaincastle
Summary: The Mandalorian is supposed to deliver you to your fiance - that you hate. The way the Mandalorian treats you with such kindness really opens your eyes to the wonders of the galaxy.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 12
Kudos: 381





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All these planets and names and little alien things I made up - so if you're into Star Wars canon and don't recognize any of it - that's cuz it's not real!

The wealthy king of Alloral'la has brokered a deal with the Zenkoth system’s dignitary. A trading system will be enacted between the two systems after the king’s daughter marries the dignitary. It’s old-fashioned, but since the Empire has fallen - anything goes. 

Only no one bothered to ask you if you wanted to marry this dignitary on another world. And this man is truly despicable. 

Where you come from - love, the sacredness of marriage, and virginity is part of your DNA. It’s quite easy for others to taint the way of life. This dignitary being one of them, and your father doesn’t seem to mind if he gets his end of the deal. Your life, your love, is being traded for metals to build better cities. “It’s a sacrifice for the greater good,” he told you. 

But what good will it do you? You haven’t had a chance to fall in love or see your planet for that matter. There’s an entire galaxy out there, but you’ve been trapped in the walls of this palace for your entire life. All attempts to escape or sabotage your father’s plan have failed. 

On Alloral’la, everyone has purple eyes. If you have fallen in love or given your body to another in sexual pleasures, a bright pink circle surrounds your purple iris. Therefore, you’ve never been allowed to leave; your eyes are purple. Pure dark purple. If you’d fallen in love or had sex, that pink would appear - rendering you useless in a trade such as this. 

You’d planned for years to sleep with a guard, sex would do the trick to give you the pink coloring in your eye, even if the sex was meaningless. It bothered you for years how readily you were willing to trade such an intimate act to be free. But the older you’ve become, the less you care. Your heart has turned cold to love, you’ve given it up. 

So when the deal is made, and you’re to be traded like fine jewels to this dignitary, you decide that if your deliverer won’t turn your eyes, maybe you can find someone else who will. 

The Mandalorian is your deliverer. This job isn’t exactly his first choice, but your father is good for the money, and so is the dignitary. 

You watch Mando fuel up his ship from the fuel banks nearby in the shipyard. It’s almost time to leave. You’ve said your goodbyes, and when the Mandalorian nods his head, you know it’s time. 

You follow behind him in the palace courtyard to his ship. Several guards follow behind with crates of your things, mostly clothes and old books. You observe your quiet deliverer. His armor is shiny but has seen battle. His cape is tattered on the bottom. Weapons are strapped to him in multiple places. It’s a sharp contrast to your flowing gown and delicate hairdo. 

A variety of emotions have passed through your mind, but a numb feeling is the most prominent. Saying goodbye to your father was rather emotionless. You’ve not seen much of your own planet, so saying goodbye to your home was a freeing feeling truth be told. But the moment the hatch doors of the ship closed, and your guards were gone, tears rolled down your cheeks. You’re alone now with this silent bounty hunter. 

It’s silly you think for him to comfort you in this time of pain, but he does. In his own way. 

“Follow me,” he tells you, and he leads you to the cockpit. He motions for you to sit down, and when you do, he sits in the pilot seat. He pushes a button on his gauntlet, and the small hissing sound of a door being opened sounds behind you. Only it’s not a door, it’s a large ball - the doors open revealing a tiny green baby, with grey hair and big ears and bright eyes. It coos at you, and it brings the first genuine smile to your face in weeks. 

“May I hold it?” you whisper, and he nods once. Reaching inside the ball, you lift the baby and it coos happily. It grabs your finger and begins to suckle, making you laugh. Holding this small child brings more tears to your eyes. You’re scared. At first you felt nothing, but now you’re feeling everything. 

You don’t know what the Mandalorian’s thinking, but you can tell from his body language, he’s uncomfortable. He’s accustomed to capturing bounties that aren’t happy. But this, this is different. You’ve not done anything wrong, you owe no one a debt, you’ve committed no crime. 

“I’m sorry,” you sniffle, trying to suck it up. “I’ve just never seen the stars like this,” you tell him looking out the window. “And I never knew my planet was so blue! I’ve read about this one planet that has blue sands. I’d love to visit.” 

“You’ve never left that place, have you?” his voice is quiet, gentle. 

“Not ever.” 

For reasons unknown to you, you tell him your life story. That you’ve been trapped, that your eyes are still purple. That you’re being traded away. That the galaxy to you means freedom. 

You have absolutely no idea if he even cares, or why you’re telling him. But you have an inkling he does care because you know about the Mandalore culture. Your life has been spent reading and learning about a galaxy you’ve never seen. He carries a child with him, which a surprise on its own. You suspect he has heart underneath that cold armor. It might be harder than you thought to get him to take you to bed, he’s not scum. Scum wouldn’t be so concerned about this child. 

Your thoughts are interrupted by your own yawn. It’s been a long day. 

“Get some rest,” he tells you. “You can take my quarters.” 

“What about you?” you ask through another yawn. Your eyelids feel so heavy. You feel like you haven’t slept in weeks. Truth be told you don’t remember when you slept well. Fear of this trade has kept you awake. 

Mando answers your question, but you don’t understand him. His voice sounds far away, you’re already drifting to sleep. You vaguely remember slumping over in your chair and feeling him lift you up into his arms to carry you to his bed. It feels like a dream. 

When you stir, it’s dark. You begin to panic, for a moment you’d forgotten where you were. For years, it’s been the same bed. Same room. Never anything different. Alloral'la has three moons in the sky at night, you’d grown accustomed to them illuminating your window. Now to wake in complete darkness frightens you. The fear passes when you remember where you are, then your other fear of your destination comes to the light. 

You don’t know what you’re going to do, but you cannot, will not marry this dignitary. Thoughts drifting back to the Mandalorian, you think of how his gloves felt on your skin, the cool metal pressing against you of his armor. His voice is gentle, his build is strong. If you were to pick anyone to ‘change your color’, you wouldn’t mind if it’s him. 

Adrenaline from fear sets a light in you and you climb out of the bed. Again, you think of him, this is his bed. It’s cozy, soft. Smells clean but there’s a lingering musky smell. It’s masculine. Your bedroom at home is always clean, always perfumed. Never touched by a man. Just like yourself. 

Getting up, you turn on the light and find your way to the cockpit. He’s awake, he’s watching the child sleep. 

“Everything alright?” he questions, hearing that you’re slightly out of breath. 

“I need you to fuck me,” you say louder than you meant. You’re not used to swearing, ‘it’s not ladylike.’ 

“Excuse me?” 

“You heard what I said.” You feel anxious, you need a concrete answer. 

“I don’t make it a habit of interfering with clients.” 

You clear your throat and turn your head towards the sleeping baby in the cradle. “What about this one?” 

“That was different.” He knows you’re right.

“How am I different? I’ve been locked away and am being sold against my will to a disgusting dignitary. Please. I’ll pay you since you need the money.”

“No.” 

“Please, you don’t even have to do anything,” you kneel in front of him. “It’ll be enough.” 

“Absolutely not,” he grabs your arm to pull you off the ground. You start to yank yourself free from his grasp when a rapid beeping sounds from the console in front of the two of you. 

He releases his grip from your wrist to switch off the sounding alert. 

“Low fuel.” 

“Are we in danger?” 

“No,” he speaks calmly. “There’s a planet nearby, we’ll stop and refuel and get something to eat. That alright with you?” 

You nod. Your curiosity is piqued, a new place to see and new foods to try. 

“Is that-?” you gasp seeing the planet as you approach to land. It’s a rich blue. Even brighter than your planet. 

“It is.” His answer is curt, but kind. 

“I’ve studied maps of the galaxy. This system is nowhere near my home. Did you bring us here?” You turn to look at him with a gasp. 

He shrugs simply. “I might’ve. You said you wanted to see more of the galaxy. I figure we have some time.” 

It dawns on you further that he didn’t need fuel. Your heart aches from the kind gesture. It’s more than anyone has done for you in a long time. 

Walking down the hatch door, you hesitate right before you should step off onto the blue sands. Mando is ahead of you, the child following behind leaving a little trail in the sand. 

When Mando doesn’t hear you behind him, he turns seeing you still haven’t stepped onto the sands. Without a word, he walks towards you and offers his hand. You don’t need help getting down, but he offers it to you all the same. You take his hand, and your heart jumps feeling the sand under your feet. 

“It’s gorgeous,” you gasp. 

“It certainly is,” he says. You could have sworn he was looking at you, but you can’t tell. The child is giggling in the sand, and you along with him. Looking up at you, the child reaches for you with a gentle coo. You kneel to pick him up and hold him close. 

“He likes you,” Mando says walking beside you. You fight a blush wondering if ‘he’ means the child or himself 

With a nod of his head, Mando directs you to a restaurant in the small town you’re walking into. Once inside, he flicks a coin to the bartender, and he points the three of you to a table. 

When you’re seated you notice a man at the bar who is staring at you. 

“Maybe I could try my luck with him,” you say aloud half joking. You lean up to sit more comfortably, but Mando takes it as you’re getting up to approach the man. 

“No,” he touches your arm to stop you, “not like this.” 

“Not like what?” you’re confused. His hand feels warm on your arm. You don’t realize how touched starved you’d been until you feel his gentle protective hold on you. 

“I thought-” 

“Thought what? I was going to let that man take me in the back alley?” 

“You were ready to ‘take me’ in the Razor Crest not a few hours ago. There’s a whole galaxy out there, don’t waste it.” 

“On him or you?” 

“I don’t like how he’s looking at you,” Mando grumbles. 

“I’m about to be given over to a dignitary who already has 8 wives. He just wants the pleasure of watching my eyes turn pink while he takes me to bed. I will not let that happen. I need to fix it.” 

“Not like this,” Mando tells you again. 

Your food is brought, and at first it embarrasses you to eat in front of him while he is not eating. But then you remember all the meals you’ve eaten alone with a guard watching over you. 

This ‘guard’ is different. He seems to care about you. And a fondness grows in your chest. 

When the meal has been eaten, Mando gives another coin to the bartender. You’re making your exit behind Mando when the man at the bar grabs your arm.

“Hey!” you gasp. His grip is tight on your arm, it hurts. 

“Let her go,” you hear, and in the blink of an eye there’s a blaster pointed in the man’s face. His grip weakens, and you yank yourself free. 

Mando gently touches a hand to your arm, “are you alright?” 

You nod. There’s that blooming feeling in your chest again. This time it accompanies a slight ache, a headache. One like you’ve never had before, but it passes quicker than it arrived. 

As you walk away you notice a crest on the man’s sleeve. 

“I know that crest,” you tell Mando. “It’s from the system you’re taking me to.” 

“You’re of high importance if they are keeping tabs on you,” he replies, his pace quickening. He doesn’t like that his every move is being tracked, that’s usually his job. 

Once you’re safe on the Razor Crest, Mando does a once over of the perimeter and interior of the ship, just to be sure you’re not being followed again. You take your place back in the cockpit with him, feeling safer by his side. 

“Why do you never say the names of the systems?” Mando asks punching in the course in his navigation system. “You know plenty about them, but you never say their names.” He turns to face you awaiting your reply. He means no harm, it’s a conversational question. He’s trying to put you at ease, the guilt of taking you is weighing on his mind. 

“I don’t know how to pronounce them,” you blush, sheepish. “All my old-fashioned books, and learning pads never speak them. I usually must guess. I don’t want to be wrong, so I don’t say.” 

“The planet we were just on? That’s B’eul. The planet I’m taking you to? Zenkoth.” 

“You know so much, I envy your life, your freedom.”

“Others don’t see it that way.”

“So, you never take off your helmet? You can still see out of it. See the universe. I’ve been stuck in the same room, same palace. And I’m about to be stuck in another. I’ve seen more of the galaxy with you in these few days than I ever saw from my old books.”

“When I took this job, I didn’t know.”

There is such gentleness in his voice you get a swell in your chest again. And that strange headache hits hard. It takes longer to pass this time, but it eventually does.

It’s not long before Zenkoth is beeping on the radar. If you could see his face, you know that he’s looking on you with sympathy.

“What’s your name?” you ask him, trying to ignore the sick feeling bubbling up in your stomach. You’re looking out the window over this planet, your new home. And it feels cold. The surface is grey. Dark grey snow is swirling in the air.

“Din. Din Djarin.” His voice comes out raspy, like a whisper.

“I wanted to hate you, for taking me here. But you’ve shown me nothing but kindness. I’ll forever be grateful Din Djarin.”

You sniffle once, then clear your throat. There’s not much to be done now but accept your fate. You say goodbye to the little Child. Leaving him hurts just as much as Din. You’ve grown attached to the little thing.

“Wait,” Din gently reaches for your arm. “I have a plan.”

“To what?”

“To get you out. I could use someone like you to watch the kid. In return, you could see all these new systems.”

“How would it work?” 

The less you know the better. Din doesn’t tell you much of the plan, only what you need to know. This place is new to him, so he must do recon to get the lay of the land. He’ll do his best observing while he’s delivering you and when he gets paid. Lucky for him, there is a celebration going on, a wedding celebration. Parties mean organized chaos, which will give him more opportunity to sneak around. And he very well could be invited to the party, that’s happened on more than one occasion.

Din is by your side when you’re introduced to your intended. The room is gaudy and there’s all 8 of his other wives with him. Each one is from a different system, ranging in colors and sizes. Your stomach churns to be among them, and you find yourself walking as close to Din as possible. He touches a gloved finger to your thigh, letting you know it’s alright.

It all happens so fast. The dignitary brings you close and touches his hand to your face. He’s examining your eyes, checking they are still purple.

“Send her to my quarters,” he gives a command with a flick of his wrist, and you’re pulled away. Din is still standing in the center of the room watching you disappear down the hallway.

Cold. That’s how you feel. Cold. You’re not dressed for this cold planet. Your box of clothes had been carelessly left on the Razor Crest. Din was more concerned with your safety, and he can’t carry the boxes on his own. So, they were left behind because no one else bothered to.

You shiver in the bed chamber. You’ve never felt such emptiness in your life. You have hope Din will come, but for now you’re alone. You look out the window and see the dark snow fall. Clouds cover the sky, it’s dreary. You’d do anything to see the three moons outside your window of your old room.

Cringing that the only place to sit in this room is on the floor or on the bed, you choose the corner of the bed. Every sound of footsteps by the door has your heart pounding in fear. When you hear it creak open, you feel all the color leave your face. 

Then you hear your name in a familiar voice. 

Din turns the corner and into your sight. The very sight of him has your heart bursting, he’s come for you. Your heart is pounding, you feel your head pound - that headache is back. This time it’s blinding white hot pain. 

He’s surveying the room, looking out the window for any and all escape routes. He turns abruptly when he hears you wince in pain. Din kneels in front of you and tilts your face upwards towards his masked one. 

“I’m too late,” he sighs. 

“You aren’t!” you tell him, the headache is gone again. You’re too overwhelmed with fear and emotion to think much of it. 

“Then why are your eyes pink?” Din’s voice cracks. 

The word ‘pink’ hits you hard, your breath is stuck in your throat. You’re paralyzed, you know what this means. 

As if on cue, you hear a booming voice enter the bedchamber. It’s the dignitary. Din is quick and rolls under the bed - it’s the biggest space he can fit in. 

You’re panicking now. In about two seconds he’s going to see that your eyes are not pure purple anymore. You fear for your life. 

Thinking up a lie, you nod you head when he speaks to you. Expecting him to take you down to the courts for the actual wedding, you’re surprised when he pushes you backwards onto the bed. He’s about to climb on top of you, when he trips and falls. You stifle a giggle knowing a certain someone under the bed might have had something to do with that. 

Collecting himself, the dignitary stands up and towers over the bed. You try and hide your face from him, but the pink is unmistakable. 

“What’s this?” 

“I- I’m so overwhelmed with love for you sire,” you lie. 

“If you loved me, you wouldn’t recoil from my touch,” he pouts like a child. 

With a harsh backhand slap against your face, he spits, and barks out an order to his bodyguards to have you taken to the prison quarters to be dealt with later. 

Somehow in the prison cell you feel safer. Four walls you’re not allowed to leave. You’re used to it. And you know Din is coming. All you must do is wait. 

The cell they put you in has a pretty low-tech lock. You’ve read about these types before. You watch for the guards to walk past, but this cell area is abandoned, so done walk past - giving you time to unlock this door. You almost have it when it sparks, burning your fingertip. 

You’re about to try again when you hear clanging, thumping, and blasters firing. Then quiet footsteps sound down the hall towards your cell. 

“I’m here to retrieve a heinous criminal,” Din teases rounding the corner. You can’t stop smiling when you see him. “She’s committed the worst crime of all.” 

He pushes one button and the cell block door hisses and opens. He cocks his head in confusion at how quickly it opened. 

“I tampered with it,” you smile and jump into his arms to hug him. He’s stiff at first, but then relaxes and holds you tight to his Beskar plated chest. Looking up at his covered face, you touch the cool metal of his helmet, “thank you.” 

You know he’s looking in your eyes, and you want him to see. That pink is from him alone. The first person to show you kindness in ages, he truly does care. 

“We need to move,” he speaks gently, his hand is resting on your back protectively. He moves to stand in front of you as you quickly exit the prison area. There’s a window nearby that he smashes. Knowing the sound will draw unwanted ears, he grabs you quickly in his arms and using his jet pack- he flies the two of you out the window. 

You cling to him tight and don’t let go until you’re inside the Razor Crest and the hatch doors are closed. 

He gets the ship off Zenkoth as fast as possible, and when the course is set - he joins you in main area of the ship. You’re sitting with your head in your hands trying to catch your breath. 

“You alright?” he asks sitting down next to you. You hear a wince in his voice. 

“Are you alright?” you ask looking at him. You side red on his side, and you touch it gently. “You’re bleeding! When did this happen?” 

He winces again and stands to remove his Beskar. You get the feeling you shouldn’t be seeing this, but he touches your face gently with his gloved hand, “I need your help.” 

He tells you where the aid pack is, you leave him to collect it. It dawns on you as you make your way around this ship that it’s your home now. 

You fetch the pack quickly. As you return to him, his back is to you. You see him putting his helmet back on. Your heart jumps, that means he’d taken it off when you were gone. It was already covering his head, so you miss any glimpse of what his hair color looked like. 

Coming around to face him, he’s sitting now on the floor. Armor completely off and around him on the floor. He’s shirtless completely, the only thing on him are his pants and helmet. 

The first sight of his chest hair makes your knees weak. A dark line of hair disappears into the waistband of his pants and you tremble. 

When you hand him the pack, his fingers touch yours and it sends a jolt to your core. First skin to skin contact with him. His hands are soft, but work roughened. Fingers are slender, knuckles cracked. Scars and burns are all over his body. Old and fresh bruises paint his skin. His newest wound isn’t horrible, the bleeding spot just needs to be bandaged. 

He lets you ‘help’ him, and he’s silent watching you attend his wound. 

“You didn’t really need my help did you?” you ask not looking up at him. You can’t even see his eyes, but you know his gaze is on you. You’re feeling a lot shyer around him now that he knows you’re in love with him. 

“Not for this no,” there’s humor in his tone. “I told you I need help with the kid.” 

“That’s all?” you smile knowing he’s toying with you. “Alright, all finished,” you tell him and smooth your fingers over the bandage, smoothing out all the edges. His skin is tan and warm, you love how it feels. His body is reacting to your touch as well, his abs tighten and skin quivers to feel your light touch. 

You’re two touch starved people dancing around something more intimate, but for now it’s gentle grazes of fingers on skin. 

“Can I try something?” he asks getting to his feet. “I’m going to turn off the lights in here.” 

“I don’t like the dark,” you sound panicked. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” he reassures. He waits patiently until you nod. Then he hits the power switch leaving you in complete darkness. Your heart is ramming against your ribcage, then you hear his gentle voice. It sounds different, unaltered. 

His helmet is off. 

You hear him sit down next to you and hear the slight thunk of him set the helmet down on the floor. Warm hands find your hands, and he guides them up towards his face. He lets go of your hands, and lets you explore his features. 

“You have a mustache,” you laugh feeling the bristles on his upper lip. His mouth twitches up in a smile. You want to feel it all, and he lets you. From his cheeks, to his strong jaw. His chin is lightly dusted with facial hair. You scratch his chin, and he purrs in the back of his throat. When you touch his lips, he lightly kisses your fingertips. He even lets you feel across his eyebrows. His forehead has sweaty hair stuck to it, and with both hand you rake your fingers through his hair. He moans to be touched so, and you’re beside yourself. 

“Can I try something?” you ask him, repeating his question. 

His ‘yes’ comes out soft. He knows what you’re asking because his face is close to yours. The gap is closed, and he presses his lips to yours. Your first real kiss. 

It starts sweet, gentle pecks. Then his hand finds his way into your hair and he deepens the kiss. He groans into your mouth and you sigh to be held like this. Such sure hands hold you, so deliberate. 

A beeping from the cockpit interrupts the moment. Din pulls away and blindly reaches for his helmet. 

“I’m turning on the light, watch your eyes,” he tells you and hits the switch. You squint at the sudden change. He disappears into the cockpit and you follow behind. 

A deep red system is in your view from the window. 

“Welcome to Rosania.” 

You gasp, you know of this place. The entire planet is covered in beautiful red flowers of all kinds. It’s known for its romance and beauty. 

“Why did you bring me here?” you turn looking at him. Again, you wish to see his face, but his silence is enough to tell you - and you know why you’re here. 

Next thing you know, you’re barefoot walking next to Din in a peaceful field of flowers. The Child is in his ball, his eyes are bright and excited looking at the flowers around him. 

The three of you find a good place in the shade to eat. Again, Din doesn’t eat, he’s content to sit with the two of you. He’ll eat later. 

“So, are you going to stay?” 

“Stay?” you reply unsure of his question. 

“With me. Help me take care of the kid.” 

“I owe you my life. And I’d love to stay.” You don’t have to say you love him. He knows. 

“Good,” he nods. 

Standing, he pushes a button on his gauntlet and closes the doors of the ball the Child is in. 

“Can I try something else?” Din’s voice is raspy again. Eagerly you nod, though a bit unsure of what he’s up to. Using the blanket, you’re sitting on, he tears a off a long strip of it. “It’ll be dark again,” he tells you, showing you the strip of fabric. “But I’m not going anywhere.” 

You nod and let him tie the strip of fabric around your face, covering your eyes. He moves quick despite his injury to remove his Beskar. Then his hands are on you. 

“Do you want this?” he asks reaching around behind you, fingers toying with the fastenings of your dress. 

“Please, I love you,” you sigh and find his lips with yours. Your dress is complicated, and you need his help getting it off. Experienced fingers unfasten your undergarments and soon you’re naked in front of him. Your arms twitch to cover yourself, you’ve never been so exposed in front of someone like this before - but he stops you. He cradles your head in his hands and lays you down on the blanket. 

“It’s alright,” he whispers above you. 

Now it’s his turn to explore you. He kisses all over your face. The slight tickle of his facial hair has you wriggling. Your neck is his next target, you shudder to be touched like this. A laugh bubbles up and you can’t help but let it escape. 

“All my years of reading, I’ve read so much of pleasure. I wasn’t prepared for-” 

“For what?” he murmurs into your skin. 

“The way my heart would feel in my chest.” Then you feel his warm calloused hand press over your pounding heart. He takes your hand and puts it over his heart. Your smile is so big it hurts your cheeks, and he kisses the corner of your mouth. 

When his hands touch your breasts, you gasp arching your back into his touch. Calloused thumbs brush gently over your nipples and you squirm. The sparks of pleasure are too much you think, but he only adds to it but closing his lips around one of your nipples. He sucks and teases with his tongue. You ache to see him, but something about not seeing him adds to the feeling. You have no choice but to focus on how he feels. And he feels divine. 

When he’s done with each breast, he moves down lower. There are a few moments where he’s not touching you and you call out to him. 

“I’m here,” he answers. You felt his breath against your lower stomach, and by the time you realize where he is - he’s placed his lips on your center. He licks and sucks on your sex and it’s all you can do to not scream. 

In your years of wondering what sex was like, you’d pleasured yourself. But nothing could have prepared you for his warm mouth. His facial hair tickles only adding to the sensation. Then he slips a finger in your sex, and it’s not long before you find your release, you’re at the mercy of the Mandalorian. 

There’s a slight chuckle in his voice when he comes back up to kiss your cheek. Your essence is on his chin and you feel it when he kisses you. 

“You told me ‘not like this’ when I was thinking about that man in the Cantina. Is ‘this’ what you had in mind?” you’re still catching your breath when you ask. 

“Something like that,” he muses and kisses you once more. 

It’s then you feel the weight of him on top of you, his body is so warm. Immediately, you cling to him wrapping your arms around his back, and your legs around his waist. 

He kisses your jaw and ear a couple times before he whispers a question, “are you ready?” 

“I think you know,” you whine. With another kiss, he pushes himself into your heat. Like everything else he does, it’s deliberate and controlled. He’s patient. He kisses all over your face and strokes your skin. When he’s fully situated inside of you, you let out a soft cry. Tears soak into your blindfold, and he sees some fall on your cheeks. 

“Am I hurting you?” his voice is soft in your ear. 

“No, it’s just. My entire life, my culture, your eyes turn pink in a moment like this, and I’m blindfolded.” 

“Yes, but your eyes were already pink with love for me,” he tells you kissing your temple. 

He’s right, but still the action of it isn’t lost on you. You were about to be traded away for the joy of seeing your eyes change in bed. You never anticipated they would change from love. Then to have your lover take you to bed only to have you blindfold, your heart is aching in the best way.

“Din?” 

“Mmm?” 

“Move.” 

He obliges and begins to thrust his hips forward into you. Feeling his warm skin, hearing his soft grunts, the pressure of him between your legs, it’s not long before he brings you to your second release. 

With a few more thrusts, he finds his release. You cling to his shoulders, and his hand is holding you to him tight. 

“You know, you’re a really terrible bounty hunter,” you laugh when he moves off of you. Your joke sets off laughter in him and he falls next to you laughing on the blanket. It’s absolute music to your ears. You wish you could see his smile.

His confession of love is a gentle rasp in your ear. He’s gently running his fingertips over your face. 

“I didn’t think this would be the outcome when you set out to deliver me,” you think aloud. 

“I think you’re the one that delivered me,” Din answers with another kiss. “What system do you want me to take you to next?”


	2. Delivered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mandalorian has changed your life, and you’ve changed his. More changes come as you make a new life together, and you can’t help but wonder - will you ever get to see his face?

“So what’s the rule?”

“Hmm?” Din’s hum of a reply is soft. His lips are pressing kisses to your neck and collarbones.

“The rule.” you repeat propping up a little on your elbows.

You’re not sure why you sit up, it’s not as if you can see him. A few moments ago, he’d gently tied a strip of fabric around your eyes. Allowing him to comfortably take of his helmet in your presence and kiss your skin as he brought you to pleasure.

Your bodies are naked and limbs are entwined on his makeshift cot on the Razor Crest. It’s not exactly comfortable with two bodies in it, but there’s nowhere else you’d rather be.

“What rule?” he asks between kisses, even though you’ve propped up he’s still kissing your skin.

“Surely someone is allowed to see your face.”

The kisses stop, and you wince. Maybe you went too far this time. He’d told you when this relationship began of the code, the creed. This is the way. And you didn’t argue or push. It’s taken getting used to. Out of respect and love for him, you’ve accepted it. Sex with him is almost always in the dark. You’re blindfolded or the lights are off. If it’s ever in the light, his armor is mostly on. The cold beskar touching your hot flesh.

He’s your lover. Your love. You are IN love with him and there is no going back. You love his very soul, but you ache to see his eyes, his smile. To see his eyebrows crease in question. Too see his hair that you’ve tugged on.

Even still you’ve made love while he wears the helmet. You don’t mind, but you can’t help but want more. Want it all. It’s a tricky situation, you don’t want him to go back on his beliefs, but heavens you’d love to see him smile.

“Is it completely forbidden?” you ask again, he’s still quiet.

You can hear his body shift and he sits upright in the tight space.

“There are exceptions. Spouses and foundlings are permitted.”

“What am I to you?” you ask, the words hang heavy on your lips.

Again, he’s silent.

You know he loves you, he’s told you. It was a gentle rasp in your ear the first time he made love to you. It’s been a few weeks now since he saved you from your fate of the forced marriage. You’re still figuring each other out, but in all the good ways. It’s been a time of discovery for you both. He’s certainly not used to anyone on the ship that isn’t a bounty or trying to hurt him, except maybe the kid. And you’re not used to seeing new systems, and waking up to a soft pair of lips and scruff teasing your thighs in the morning.

“You are more to me than I know how to say,” is his quiet answer.

“You know,” you say sitting upright next to him. “In my culture, if someone changes your eyes from love, and is your first taste of pleasure, it’s said their souls are bonded.”

He huffs out a chuckle, the bond for his people is not too different.

He starts to speak, but no words come out. Gently, you place your hand on the side of his face. You can’t see, but he closes his eyes as he leans into your touch. His stubble is scratchy under your palm, and your thumb brushes against his bottom lip. He kisses your thumb then and lets out a sigh.

“You know, it’s only fair,” you muse, “I showed you mine, it’s time you showed me yours.”

You feel his smile under your hand, and he actually lets out a soft laugh at your joke.

“I know,” he hums angling his head so he can kiss your palm. His hand reaches for the knot in your blindfold, just one tug and it would be over. But he doesn’t pull.

You’re right and he knows it. You’ve waited your entire life for love and sexual pleasures from another - he’s given it to you. Now it’s his turn to open himself up to another in such an intimacy. For so long he was comfortable hiding behind his helmet, now you’ve come into his life and changed everything.

“Din?” you whisper his name, he’s been silent for several moments.

“Tonight,” he kisses your palm again.

“Why not right now?” you turn your head in question.

“It’s been almost 30 years since someone has seen my face-” he trails off and you feel his face warm under your hand.

“Are you blushing?” you giggle and grab his cheeks to guide yourself to kiss him. “You want to get cleaned up for me, don’t you?” you ask - there’s no tease in your tone.

He nods.

“Don’t you dare shave though,” you pat his cheek.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” He’s well aware of the effects his slight scruff has on you.

Din presses one more quick kiss to your lips before he sighs and heaves himself off the cot. He really needs to get a new bed, this one puts pressure on his back. For so long he’s been alone and it didn’t really matter where he slept. His cockpit chair was more comfortable to him honestly. Now that you’ve joined him, this bed is used more frequently now for nighttime activities, and it’s a tight space.

You’re not quite ready to get up yet, so you curl under the covers while he gets dressed. He’s not quick about putting on his armor, there’s a certain ritual to it. He’s particular and intentional with his actions, and you let him be.

The Child will be awake by now, and hungry. When Din is fully dressed, he disappears from the sleeping area to take care of the little one. Giving you time to get dressed for the day yourself.

Cold metal walls separate you from him, but sound travels and you can hear Din speaking to the Child. Your ears strain to hear, but you can’t make out the words, he’s speaking too softly.

He pauses when he hears you enter the cockpit behind him.

“How’s he doing?” you ask sitting down in your seat behind Din’s pilot seat.

“Good, happy.”

The Child gurgles and smacks while he eats the rest of his breakfast.

“Are you hungry?” Din turns to face you.

You nod, you’re not starving but you could eat.

“I’m headed to a nearby system to get some supplies, I’ll pick us up something to eat while I’m there. We don’t have much in the reserves for a full meal.”

What he means by that - is a good hot meal. There’s plenty of food, but it’s not particularly good. Again, living alone meant eating bland ‘just add water’ meals to sustain him. But now that you’re here, he wants you to be satisfied.

You’re not picky, and you’d eat whatever he had to offer if it meant being with him. And if you’re being honest, him taking such care to get you a warm meal means a lot to you.

-

Din knows you and the Child could use some fresh air, but this system is not one he necessarily feels comfortable bringing you along with him. It’s one of the best for the supplies he needs, some including weapons. So you will stay on the outskirts of town taking care of the Child.

“Be careful,” you tell him before he leaves the Razor Crest. He rests his helmet covered forehead to yours in a gentle touch.

“I will,” he replies. He pulls back from you, and wiggles his finger in the direction of the Child, he coos taking hold of Din’s gloved finger and puts it in his mouth. With his other hand, Din touches a bent finger under your chin. “Be back soon.”

The hatch door opens with a loud clang, and you see heavy rain falling when the door opens. Din steps out into it, rain clinking against the beskar, cape whipping in the wind. Once he’s clear of the door it closes, leaving you in the quiet with the Child.

Rain hits heavily on the Razor Crest, and it echoes throughout the ship. It’s peaceful.

Your only real duty today is keeping your eye on the Child. Din keeps his ship in tip top shape, you would tidy up to keep busy but there’s nothing to tidy up. So you play games, and read to the little one.

You’re not exactly sure what his learning rate is, so you read young children’s stories off your datapad. It’s fun to watch him play and explore. You play hide and seek most of the afternoon.

At some point the rain stops, now the only sound on the ship is the slight hum of lights and air ventilation system keeping it warm inside.

-

Travelling in space has had an effect on your internal clock, you’re not always sure what time it is. Inside the cockpit, there’s a digital layout of clocks from around the galaxy. One always changes, and it’s according to what planet you’re on currently. The clock right next to it, Din programmed it to be the time from your home planet. Every time you see this you feel a tug at your heart. He wants you to feel as at home with him as possible.

You don’t need to check the time to know he’s been gone for hours, but when you do see the time, it’s well into the afternoon. You ate something for lunch, and gave the child something to eat as well. At first you just assumed he was late, but now a pang of worry hits your gut. Should it have taken this long for him to get supplies? He didn’t say what all he was getting, but you can’t imagine it would take all day.

You’re too anxious to eat though it’s time for the evening meal. With the Child on your hip, you sort through the food storage bin looking for something suitable for him to eat. There’s too much on your mind to think about what you pick, you know he’ll eat it anyway.

Another hour ticks by and you’ve put the child down in his pram. You’re sitting in Din’s pilot seat in the cockpit watching the child fall asleep. Exhaustion has your eyes feeling heavy, and you’re getting a headache from forcing yourself to stay awake.

-

You don’t realize you’ve dozed off until you hear a loud clang below. The hatch door is opening. You gasp, and scurry down to the main hanger to greet Din, you’v been worried sick.

Only a few lights in the ship illuminate the space, and it’s pitch black outside, no moonlight shines. In the dim light there’s no shine of beskar steel on the man about to climb aboard the ship.

He’s covered from head to toe in black muck. Behind him he drags a large bag, also covered in this stinking black filth. He’s hunched over, and you can make out a mop of sweaty brown hair.

Why you had any doubt in your mind this was Din, you don’t know. Maybe lack of sleep, or worry. He’d prepared you in the past for safety precautions if someone ever tried to board the ship who shouldn’t be there.

It takes even longer to realize you can see his hair, that means his helmet is off.

His helmet is off.

You gasp and turn away so as not to see his face. Something is wrong though, because his breathing is labored and he stumbles getting on the ship. You’re frozen in fear, but you call out his name.

“Din?” you whisper. “Where’s your helmet? Are you ok?”

“I’m ok. It’s ok.”

You say his name again and take a step closer, your arm still shielding your face.

“It’s ok,” he repeats. Somehow you know this means it’s ok to look.

At the same time, you both look up to meet each other’s eyes.You feel like you’ve been punched in the chest to see his face for the first time. He looks exhausted. His eyes are so much kinder than you ever dreamed they would be. Stubble lines his strong jaw, full lips rest under a growing mustache. There’s a thick mop of dark sweaty hair on his head. He’s beautiful.

You run to him. You run into his arms. He smells absolutely terrible and mud is everywhere, but you leap into his arms regardless. He huffs out a groan then a soft laugh.

Reaching for his face, you hold his face steady in your hands while you look at him. You don’t fight the tears falling down your cheeks as you look into his warm brown eyes.

“It’s you,” you sniffle and laugh, you’ve just smeared mud on his face from getting it on your hands.

“It’s me,” he whispers back.

“This wasn’t how I pictured this moment,” you laugh, moving your hand to rest on his shoulder examining his mud covered armor.

“Me neither,” he laughs again, then winces. You look up at his face again to see there’s blood on his cheek mixed with the mud you left behind.

“Where are you hurt?” you gasp seeing the blood. You didn’t realize it was this bad.

“Side,” he winces again. “Need to get this off.”

You nod and spring into action. You close the hatch doors and scramble to find the medpack. Behind you, Din sits down on the floor, he’s feeling dizzy. The blood loss plus the adrenaline of revealing his face to you has his head spinning. His hands are fumbling to get the armor off, and it pains you to see him struggle.

“What happened?” you ask kneeling in front of him.

“They don’t like Mandalorians,” he snorts. That doesn’t put you at ease, and he knows it. His eyes flick up at you in sympathy, this really was not how he planned this moment.

You know there’s a ritual to removing his armor, but there’s no time for that right now. He tries to help, and you gently push his hands away.

“Let me,” you tell him. “I’ve seen your face, that pretty much means I’m your wife now right?” you smile trying to put him at ease for doing this.

He holds your gaze for a moment, his eyes saying it all.

Your face burns and you busy yourself with unbuckling different sections of the beskar. You feel his eyes on you, and it’s so different than when it was an emotionless black visor looking at you.

“Stop,” you laugh, your hands are starting to tremble.

“Stop what?” he winces as his chest piece comes off.

“Looking at me like that,” you flush looking up at him quickly. His eyes see right through you.

His only response is raising both eyebrows in jest. His smile is weak, you need to hurry. There’s so many pieces to this armor you weren’t anticipating.

“How do you do this if you’re alone?” you ask finally getting down to his thick undershirt.

“Not easily,” he winces, he tries to take off the shirt, but he can’t lift his arm.

Grabbing a knife nearby, you cut into his shirt and push it away from the wound as best you can. The shirt isn’t as muddy as the armor, so it’s easier to keep his cut clean. You’re covered in muck now, and you hurry to clean off your hands before tending to the wound. He’s holding a clean rag in place to help stop the blood flow.

Hurrying back from cleaning your hands, you freeze seeing Din sitting on the floor. You drop the rag in your hand when you see the Child in front of Din. His little hand is stretched out and touches Din’s side. You watch in awe as the bloody mess shrinks and disappears completely. Din looks up at you with a look of quiet pride. Anticipating, Din puts his hand behind the Child’s back, and when he falls asleep instantly, his hand is there to catch him.

“Did you-? Why didn’t we-? Were you going to let me haphazardly fix your cut when he could have done THAT?” you laugh still in shock.

Din shrugs and stands with the Child in his arm. He stretches and cracks his neck with a soft grunt.

“I didn’t know if he had his strength up to do it,” he tells you passing by to put the Child in his bed in the cockpit. You hear Din sit down and punch in coordinates and the ship takes off. He gives you a moment to join him in the cockpit to get buckled in before jumping to hyperspace.

He’s focused on pushing buttons and turning dials and you’re watching him all the while. Now that you’re no longer worried for his safety, you feel a fire in your belly that’s burning lower and lower. His hair is wild, blood and mud are smeared on his face. His shirt is ripped open and you’re seeing his skin.

“Stop,” he chuckles, not turning around.

“Stop what?” you reply with a smile.

“Stop looking at me like that,” he turns then with a raised eyebrow and a teasing smile.

When the jump to hyperspace is done, Din turns in his chair to face you.

“So the kid is gonna be out for a while. It drains him when he heals someone.”

He pauses to look over at the Child sleeping soundly. Your heart swells to see this quiet moment.

Clearing his throat, Din looks back at you. It feels like a punch every time he does, you still can’t get used to that face!

He looks at you, then begins to speak in a language you don’t understand.

“Is that?”

“Mando’a? Yes.”

“Say it slower,” you say and lean forward. “Tell me what you’re saying.”

“Repeat it after me,” he says and speaks a beautiful sentence. You repeat it with some difficultly, and he smiles at your attempt.

“Now tell me what I just said,” you laugh. “Tell me it wasn’t some horrible insult.”

A bright grin adorns his face, “no, no,” he laughs. “I can teach you the swear words if you like, usually that’s what people ask for first.”

“So what did we say?”

“’We are one when together, we are one when parted, we will share all, we will raise warriors.’ It’s a Mandalorian marriage vow.”

“Oh,” you flush and feel your heart jump in your throat. “So we’re official now then?”

He nods, and you lean forward about to kiss him but stop.

“You smell terrible,” you laugh.

“So do you,” he laughs back.

“Let’s get cleaned up, then we can eat. I brought you some food.”

You stand together, and you reach for him to hug him tight. He feels so good.

“What was that last part of the vow? Something about raising warriors?” you ask and look toward the Child. As if on cue, he hiccups. You look up at Din, who shares your amusement. “Vicious warrior,” you laugh.

Din snorts a laugh through his nose and shuts the pram doors.

He follows you down to the main hanger and the two of you examine the mess left behind. Mud is everywhere, bloody rags are scattered on the floor. The supplies he brought in, and his armor are all covered in the muck.

“What happened?” you laugh looking at the mess.

“I got what I came for, got my supplies and our food. Someone who thought they knew me wanted to have a ‘word’, turned out to be a brawl in the marketplace.”

“Did you win?”

He looks at you with a raised brow and he scoffs playfully, “of course I did.”

You share a laugh, then get to work. There are other things on your mind besides cleaning up this mess, but it has to be done. Your stomach is rumbling, and there’s a growing arousal in your lower belly.

“Here,” Din rifles through the large bag with his supplies in it. He pulls out a neatly folded bag and tosses it to you. “It’s not hot anymore, but it’ll still be good.”

You open the sack to find some bread and a sealed bowl of meat and potatoes of some kind.

“You eat, I’ll clean this up.” He nods and waits for you to sit before he starts up again. He has his routine and he’s done rather quickly in stowing things away in their proper place.

It’s mere moments before he sits next to you and joins you in sharing the meal.

“We’ve not eaten together like this,” you smile taking a bite of bread.

“I know,” he hums back sticking a piece of meat in his mouth.

You hum happily and scoot closer to him. Your knee hits his, and he looks at you. He knows what’s on your mind because it’s on his mind too. You sigh another happy sound and lean your head against his shoulder.

“All that’s left now is for us to get clean,” he murmurs in your direction. Understanding what he means, you stand up slowly. He’s quick to follow.

Without saying a word, you both make your way to the refresher.

Your muddy clothes have dried a bit and are stuck to you. The shirt crunches in Din’s fingers as he helps pull it off you, and there’s humor in the air mixed with heat.

For some time now you’ve grown used to not seeing his face. Of course you knew he was looking at you when you were naked, but you never actually got to see his eyes drink in your body. Now as you stand before him, seeing his eyes rake over you is almost too much.

He feels a similar feeling when you look at his face. It dawns on you then this is the first time you’ll see him fully naked, completely bare in front of your eyes.

Shy smiles turn to heated looks when Din reaches for you. One arm is around you, and the other hand reaches to adjust the water temperature. Your bodies step in under the warm spray and you both shudder at the sudden warmth.

Though you’ve been together for some months now, exploring his body like this feels different. Maybe knowing you’re married to him has a certain weight.

You can’t stop touching his face, and he doesn’t stop you from it. You’re memorizing every crease. He has dimples. There’s a deep crease between his eyebrows and you wash some dirt from it. He quirks up one eyebrow often and it makes your tummy flip when he does. To finally see his expressions is an intimacy you weren’t ready for. He has grime behind his ear that was stuck to his hair, and he lets you wash the mud away.

He didn’t remove his helmet until he boarded the Razor Crest, but the mud still made its way up his neck. You can only imagine the kind of brawl it must have been.

Once your bodies are mud free, the kissing begins. Din’s hair is wet and stuck to his forehead, and he swipes it back repeatedly to see you. Warm hands cup the back of your head and he pulls you in for your first married kiss. This is your first kiss where you can see his face too, but you still close your eyes from the passion of it.

The slow kissing turns heated quickly, you feel him hardening against your thigh. He grunts low when you lean into him.

“Here? Or the bed?” he murmurs against your lips and cups his hand around your breast causing you to moan into his lips.

“Here,” you shudder as he thumbs over a nipple.

You can’t even look at him while he admires your form. The desire in his eyes is killing you.

You need him now.

While one hand works your breast, the other cups your heat and his thumb teases your sex. Pent up arousal and worry from the night have you finding your release over his fingers in no time. He swallows up your moans with a kiss, leaving gentle scrapes of stubble on your chin.

Pinning you up against the wall, the warm water is beating against his back. He hikes your leg up to wrap around his hip, and he lines himself up with your entrance. He enters slowly, and you both moan together. His head buries in the crook of your neck, and his breath is hot against your skin. You bite into his shoulder when he thrusts up.

His arms hold you tight, and he’s careful not to slip. His thrusts are sloppy, he’s chasing the high. His calloused thumb presses against you to urge on your second high, and when you clench around him he finds his release. His groan is so loud it nearly brings you to a third orgasm.

He presses his wet forehead against yours, and you delight in his soft smile. Both your chests are heaving, trying to catch your breath. He kisses you then, your bodies still intertwined.

Once you catch your breath and pull apart, you realize how tired you are. The day has been long and full of emotions you hadn’t been prepared for.

While you’re drying off, Din collects his muddy armor and places it on the shower floor to rinse off. He’ll polish them in the morning.

“Tired?” he asks, seeing you rub your eyes.

You nod, and he presses a kiss to your forehead.

“Let’s get you in bed, riduur.”

“What does that mean?” you yawn, pulling on your clothes to sleep in.

“My spouse.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Star Wars fic~ feedback is appreciated !


End file.
